


Capcum Presents:Double Team-Up

by 1GB



Category: Capcom-Fandom, 私立ジャスティス学園 LEGION OF HEROES | Rival Schools: United By Fate
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Future Fic, Little Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex, School Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GB/pseuds/1GB
Summary: A trio of friends becomes something special,especially for Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Wakaba/Batsu Ichimonji/Kyosuke Kagami
Kudos: 1





	Capcum Presents:Double Team-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m following the official timeline of the game’s story, so this is set two years after United By Fate, where the main characters are currently in their third year in high school...in ‘99
> 
> Also to note, the series caught my attention after watching a YT vid about the games. I hope Project Justice isn’t the end of this cool Capcom franchise not named Street Fighter :P

In the city of Aoharu City sat Taiyo High School where a confident student rose above from her class. Enter Hinata Wakaba, in her short stature in a teal school uniform, she maintained to defend her school grounds with her self taught martial arts via online. Being in her third year in school she had a good reputation when it came to defending the school and the people in attendance. Speaking of which lead to many students to take up martial arts.

When she met the exchange student Batsu at the start of high school, she discovers that he too is a fighter of justice, which is also part of the school emblem. His blue uniform and spiked black hair,mixed with a scar on his forehead shown he wasn't handsome but the short girl found something in him to be amusing as time passed.

Their relationship as best friends became something deeper over the past two years, as Hinata confesses her true feelings to him in private. Batsu couldn't give a straight up reply as he had a thing for the firecracker of a girl since he saw her fighting techniques and her thirst for hand-to-hand combat. Soon the two found themselves at each other's mouths, receiving their first kiss when class ended for the day. 

The firery Batsu leaned in front of Hinata's desk with his arms resting on both sides. Hinata reached out to embrace him taking their kiss to a deeper level with their tongues touching one another. Moans escaped from their mouths when Batsu turns his head sideways into his friend's warm mouth. Their breaths became heavy as the energetic girl tilts her headband head to the right. At the same time heat built within the lower portions of their body. The two would continue their making out, but wanted something more as Hinata undid the bow from her uniform while Batsu took off his blue school jacket.

Since the teachers seat was vacant, Hinata lead Batsu to the chair. He had a seat undoing his worn and torn pants until his length caught her wide brown eyes. Hinata made room lowering to her knees over between his legs and grabs him with both of her small hands stroking gently. With his girth upward she held the tip with her mouth with popsicle-like licking around it. Her head went only an inch down tasting his dick all while her hands continued to move vertically. Batsu moaned watching her friend bob every inch of him with her hands now on his toned waist.

Batsu encourages her she's good,causing the girl to move faster. He was getting hard within her mouth going as far as her throat could take. Batsu groans his head rolls back in pleasure with her not believing a small girl had some skills in her belt.

Meanwhile, out of the classroom, the school’s chairperson of the morals committee, Kyosuke Kagami is in the lookout for his two friends. It would be rude of them to say their goodbyes without him. He's skeptical that the two had something going on in their friendship. 

‘Were they more than friends?’ The man dressed in a white uniform thought. He hears a familiar voice,growling moans to be exact,and sneaks to the door. Upon opening it, he’s shocked to see Hinata deep throating Batsu's hardened prick.

“So you two are…”

“Hey! Ever heard of knocking?!” Batsu beams as Hinata hums something before lifts her head off of him.

“Care to explain why both of you are doing it here... on school grounds?”

Hinata speaks up. “I’m so sorry Kyosuke! Forgive me! I couldn't help myself. You see…”

After hearing out his short friend and hearing Batsu’s side of the story,turns out their relationship was going steady for several months back, keeping it away from academics. Kyosuke adjusts his glasses as he's given a strange request from Hinata,"Oh! Now that you're here, how about you join us?"

“And what do you want me to do exactly?”

Batsu lifts up from his seat patting Kyosuke on the shoulder. “Stand in front of Hinata my good friend and she'll take it from there. I'll get her from back here.”

“This'll be exciting!” Hinata chirps clapping her hands together. “Us together in my first threesome! 

The white jacket from the tall individual is off leaving his black vest. Hinata licks her lips observing his nice toned chest and arms as she undo his pants. His length was to be expected slightly bigger than her best friends but she's not the one to judge. Her wet entrance from her short petite frame was soon penetrated by Batsu's impressive dick. She mewls erotically feeling him thrust further in. Her soft hands were at work again stroking another cock while at the same time bobbing her head repeatedly.

While he was known to be the mysterious and silent type, Kyosuke couldn't help but moan at his friend's talent, one of which was taking a big cock like his in her wet mouth. Batsu kept at her tight wet goodness pushing deeper rocking his hips with more pressure. After dealing with the schoolgirl for months she knew what he liked, pushing her hips back to meet his hard thrusts.

"Come on Hinata...ahhh...you're the sports expert,work those hips!" He encourages his best friend again with sheens of sweat covering his body.

"Ohhhh!Mmmph!" She moans pushing her head back and forth onto Kyosuke's cock. Her small body remains in her loosened uniform only for her skirt to come off, leaving her sneakers on her feet.

The taller guy Kyosuke tilts his head with a satisfying sigh feeling Hinata's throat as she fills her mouth with another thick cock. Being the cool guy he is,tried to keep it, but sex involved a lot of physical interaction, leading to his forehead to break a bit of sweat,much to his dismay. As she stuffs her oral hole with a now hardened prick, she starts to undo the buttons of her shirt, letting her upper torso breathe, pushing her backside to Batsu’s toned waist.

Hinata slowly bobs her brown haired head for a few moments before leaving his erect dick from her drooling mouth. 

“Ahhn! So good...you’re dick is really good!” Hinata mewls as Batsu pulls out her soaked pussy. She then gives the ginger haired classmate a nice stroke,looking at each others brown eyes.

“You see I had a lot of fun with Batsu while you were away and I didn’t give you a proper welcome back.”

“I’m assuming it involves hugging in a more...lascivous way.” He adjusts his eyeglasses once more.

“You’re such a smart boy…” Hinata says with a nod before shoving the tall guy onto the chair. She pounces from the desk holding his broad shoulders to lower herself to Kyosukes upward cock. She takes a deep breath and says, “Now it’s your turn to...oooh...fuck this woman!”

With the small lady takes a ride on Kyosuke’s cock,Batsu finally has a chance to enter where it was said to be the most intimate part of a female. Yes,as much as he loved pounding her tight pussy ‘til she screamed his name, he wonders if the results would be the same. Her juices were still present on his hard tool, so he grabs her cheeks from behind and probes himself to her tighter hole.

“Ahhh…!” Hinata gasps obviously feeling a second length enter her backdoor while riding a steady pace on Kyosuke’s cock. Her best friend’s thrusts were painfully slow as the rebel student groans with primal lust adding inch by inch causing the short girl to arch her back. She held onto Kyosuke’s sides firmly taking most, if not all of Batsu’s hardness in her ass. In return,the lightning wielder grabs her waist and gave a surprise blow upwards to her pussy with his vertical movements led to a low groan.

“Haha...Now it’s my turn to fuck you now!” Kyosuke says with a smirk,feeling a bit out on taking some action. It’s a fact he couldn’t stand sweating,but fucking the most confident girl in Taiyo High was an exception as he growls seveal words that doesn’t fit to his style,”Damn you’re fucking good…!”

Loud moans blast throughout Hinata’s petite body grinding down on Kyosuke’s dick with sharply. She now proves that despite her size she could handle a couple big dicks, with her best friend,now taking her ass with hard,intense thrusts and her trusted ally releasing all that built-in lust in her soaked pussy.

“Ahhh...FUCK! You love this double teaming don’t you?!” Batsu groans as his sweat covered body drives his manhood into Hinata’s tight ass, bringing out his wild instincts as his “Burning” form.

“Yes! Ohh yes! This is great!” Hinata shouts keeping up with the two men rocking between two hot fighters. “I love being double teamed!”

Kyosuke continues to thrust upward into Hinata’s well fucked cunt as he feels her core growing tighter around him, her juices coating around the throbbing length. He grits his teeth finishing inside her, cursing again while filling her wet and warm spot.

Batsu’s thrown back taking a few hard thrusts before feeling a rather ‘burning’ feeling within his loins. Delivering the final blow,his white fluids burst within Hinata’s tight hole pressing his waist against her once-never-forbidden backside.

“Ooooh yeah...this is...great!” Hinata grinds between the cocks of her friends as her orgasm subsides. Being good at all sports, she checks off double penetration from that long list of hers. Would ‘ol man Hyato be proud.


End file.
